PPGZ: Not what it seems
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: The girls are spies while also training to by spies. So are the boys, when the girls are asked to keep an eye on them they eventually fall in love. What will happen? Will the boys fall in love to or not ? Butchercup. Some mention of the reds, blues, whites, purples, and dark reds
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to my 2****nd**** fanfic! Yay**

**K-Chan: Do you have to do descriptions again?!**

**Blade: She always does.**

**Me: (Demon voice) I SAID DON'T QUESTION ME! (Regular voice) Are we clear?**

**K-Chan: Hai. ( Yes.)**

**Me : Good.**

**Kuriko: What is the story about?**

**Belle: You should've paid attention during the presentation and the speech, lecture, discussion, and Q & A time we had.**

**Kuriko: I would have if Mr. smart (points to Ken) would stop talking to me.**

**Miya: NO FIGHTING!**

**Blossom: Anyway here are the descriptions.**

** Character Descriptions:**

** Hyper Blossom / Momoko :**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5 ft 11**

**Hair: Long orange hair that goes down to her waist when it's down. When up it goes down to her knees**

**Eyes: Hot Pink**

**Favorite Color: Pink**

**Style: Girly-Girl**

**Momo is one of the most popular girls in Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She still loves sweets. She's not boy crazy anymore because of her 4 lives in 1. She wears only a small bow. She has C-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' aka her friends and her little sis is called 'The AGZ (The Angel Girlz Z)'. She is also really smart. **

** Rolling Bubbles/ Miyako:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5 ft 11**

**Hair: Very Blonde mid-back straight pigtails.**

**Eyes: Crystal clear blue**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Style: Super Girly-girl**

**Miya is one of the most popular girls in Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She is a fashionista and LOVES the uniforms. She's more mature because of her 4 lives in 1. The color of her uniform is light blue and white. She has C-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called' The AGZ'. She is also really smart. **

** Powered Buttercup/ Kaoru :**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5ft 11**

**Hair: Jet black hair that goes a little past her shoulders when it's down, like always**

**Eyes: Emerald green**

**Favorite Color: Lime green**

**Style: Really Tomboyish. (But some people really don't know that )**

**K-Chan is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She is extremely exceptional at sports. She is cautious because of her 4 lives in 1. Her hair is no longed layered on top of her head and her hair is curly. She has D-cups witch she HATES and having short temper, watch out ! Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called 'The AGZ'. She's very bright. **

** Ringing Bell/Belle:**

**Age:16**

**Height:5 ft 11**

**Hair: White hair that goes to her 5 inches past her shoulders and a black headband.**

**Eyes: Diamond white **

**Favorite Color: White**

**Style: Girly-Girl**

**White Angel(Nickname) is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She likes to draw. She is and to be fast because of her 4 lives in 1. She is very shy. She has C-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' called 'The AGZ'. She's very bright. **

** Burning Blaze/Serena:**

**Age:16**

**Height: 5ft 11**

**Hair: Chestnut Brown with blonde highlights the same color as bubbles' hair. Goes down to lower arm when up. When it's down it goes to her waist.**

**Eyes : Dark Brown**

**Favorite Color: Hot Pink**

**Style: Tom girl (Mix between tomboy and girly-girl)**

**Pink Rose (Nickname) is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She just moved to Japan all the way from North America. She is very flexible because of her regular 4 lives in one. She had to go to Japan on tour and the rest of her spy training is there where she has to be stationed. She has royal blood in her also. Her hair is wavy. She has D-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called' The AGZ' She is the second smartest, behind Momo. **

** Jumping Bunny/Brianna:**

**Age:15**

**Height: 5ft 10**

**Hair: Maple tree brown hair in a side ponytail that goes to her higher arm.**

**Eyes: Light purple**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Style: Tomboy**

**Bree -bree(Nickname) is one of the most popular girls in Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She likes sports. She can sense danger witch is helpful in her 4 lives in 1 problem. She really will dress like a girly-girl only for a special occasion. She has B-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called 'The AGZ". She is very bright. **

** Magical Sage/Kuriko:**

**Age:14**

**Height:5 ft 9**

**Hair: Light brown that goes down to her lower-thigh**

**Eyes: Light orange**

**Style: Girly-girl**

**Kuriko is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School .She is overprotective if herself because of her NEW 4 lives in is the little sis of Momo. She has A-cups. She is very hyper. Her band she's in with her 'Sisters' is called ' The AGZ'. She is very smart for her age. **

** Hard Brick/Brick:**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Shade darker than blossoms and a low ponytail shorter than Blossom's with his signature cap.**

**Eyes: Blood Red**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Red(Nickname) is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He loves sweets and he's very intelligent because of his 4 lives in 1. He is the mature one. He has an 8 pack. He is the lead singer in his band called' The Corrupted Angels'. **

** Explosive Boomer/Boomer:**

**Age : 18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Bangs pushed to the sides of his head**

**Eyes: Navy Blue**

**Favorite Color: Dark Blue**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Boomie (Nickname) is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He loves to draw. His joking personality comes in handy with his 4 lives in is a total jokester. He has an 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

** Strong Butch/Butch:**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Dark black that's spiked up.**

**Eyes: Forest green**

**Favorite Color: Dark green**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Butch is one of most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He runs REALLY strong because of his 4 lives in 1. He's a total heartbreaker. Also a playboy. He has a 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

** Roaring Beast/ Beast:**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6ft 1**

**Hair: White hair**

**Eyes: Light gray**

**Favorite Color: White **

**Style: Bad boy**

**Beast is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He is a lone wolf. He is a master at blending in because of his 4 lives in 1. He likes to be alone. He has an 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

** Steaming Blade/ Blade:**

**Age:18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Dark brown with blonde highlights the same color as boomers hair. His hair goes down to his neck.**

**Eyes: Really dark brown**

**Favorite Color: Dark red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Blade is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He is very loud. He has hidden weapons on him because of his 4 lives in 1. He can be perverted sometimes. He has an 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted angels'. He is smart. **

** Speedy Brad/Brad:**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6 ft**

**Hair: Really dark brown hair. Dark purple Bandana holding his bangs up so they don't cover his eyesight.**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Favorite Color: Dark purple**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Brad is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School aka M.A.A.Y.P.P.S. He is the fastest of his brothers. His ability of super Speed comes in handy in his 4 lives in 1. He is the second least perverted brother. He has an 6 pack. He's in a band called ' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

**Magician Mayhem/Ken:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5 ft 11**

**Hair: Light gray**

**Eyes: Light Gray**

**Favorite Color: Dark Orange**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Ken is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young people Private school. He is very smart. His quick thinking helps him out in his NEW 4 lives in 1. He is the same age and height as the girls because he accidentally drank a growth elixir ( Potion) that the Professor made and stupidly put in a cup. He has a 4 pack. He's in a band called 'The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Blaze's p.o.v.**

**This is the first time I'm gonna perform in front of a lot of people ! I'm so nervous. A lot has happened since I moved here last week. I got in a band. I hear the head mistress of M.A.A.Y.P.P.S. announce "Give a round of applause for 7 young ladies who are younger than all the seniors and are in senior year. Their band The AGZ are singing Angel with a shotgun". (Don't own the song.)**

**Verse 1**

**Kuriko: I'm an angel**

**With a shotgun ( Shotgun, shotgun) (x2)**

**Buttercup: Get out your guns**

**Battles begun**

**Are you a saint**

**Or a sinner**

**If loves a fight**

**Then I shall die**

**With my heart on a trigger**

**Bridge**

**Bubbles: They say**

**Before you start a war**

**You better know what your**

**Fighting for**

**Belle: Well baby, your all that I adore**

**If love is what you need a soldier I**

**Will be**

**Chorus**

**Blossom: I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting till the wars done**

**I don't care if heaven**

**Won't take me back**

**Kuriko: I'll throw away**

**My faith babe**

**Just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know**

**Your everything I have**

**Blaze: And I want to live **

**Not just survive tonight.**

**Verse 2 **

**Buttercup: Sometimes to win**

**You've got to sin Don't mean**

**I'm not a believer**

**And Major Tom will sing along**

**At least he'll say I'm a dreamer**

**( Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Bunny:**

**Oh**

**Oh woah woah woah( x3)**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Shotgun ,shotgun.**

**Angel with a shotgun**

**Shotgun, shotgun**

**Ending Chorus**

**Buttercup: I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting till wars done**

**I don't care if heaven**

**Won't take me back**

**Blossom: I'M an angel**

**With a shotgun**

**Fighting till the wars won**

**I don't care if heaven won't**

**Take me back**

**Kuriko: I'll throw away**

**My faith babe**

**Just to keep you safe**

**Don't you your **

**Everything I have**

**Blaze :And I**

**Want to live**

**Not just survive**

**Tonight**

**I'm gonna hide, hide, hide**

**Me wings tonight**

**Ending Bridge**

**Bubbles and Belle: They say**

**Before you start a war **

**You better know**

**What you're**

**Fighting for**

**If love is what you need**

**A soldier I will be.**

**Me: THE END!**

**K-Chan: Not bad**

**Bubbles: that was FANTASTIC! Great job!**

**Everyone: R & R! Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: My second chapter.**

**K-Chan: Congratulations!( Sarcastic voice)**

**Momo: Kaoru! That's rude! Sorry.**

**Me: It's ok. I'm used to it.**

**K-Chan: (Sighs) I'm really sorry Blaze.**

**Me: It's ok. Also Arigato(Thank you) XxParanoidAngelxX for reviewing.**

**Everyone else: Arigato!**

**Miya: Also Kimeko-chan123**

**Me: Yep! Her also.**

**Butch: Since everyone else is to busy, Blaze doesn't own the PPGZ and the RRBZ. Only her OC's .She doesn't own the songs either.**

**Me: Arigato Butch. **

**Butch: Whatever**

**Momo: I suggest you be nice to her. She has a creepy glare and gets really impatient easily.**

**K-Chan: Trust me he knows. Butch, do you want that creepy glare of hers on you?**

**Butch: (Shivers) No.**

**Brick: Then be nice.**

**Boomer: Brick's right.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 2**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

**It was chaotic as usual. When it settled down we performed 'Pon pon pon', 'let it go', 'world is mine (Miku Hatsune)', 'Balalaika(Miku Hatsune)', and 'Shy boy(Secret)'. Now we have one more song to do. Momo announced" This is the last song it's called 'Baby I ' and we hope you enjoy it.". :**

** Verse 1**

**Momo: Baby I got**

**Love for thee**

**So deep inside of me **

**I don't where**

**To start**

**Miya: I love you more **

**Than anything**

**But the words**

**Can't even touch**

**What's in my heart**

** Bridge**

**Kaoru: when I try**

**To explain it**

**I be sounding insane**

**The words don't ever come out right**

**Belle: I get all tongue tied **

**And twisted**

**I can't explain what**

**I'm feeling**

** Chorus**

**All: and I say**

**Baby, baby, baby**

**Baby I **

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**My baby**

**Oh baby I**

**All I'm trying to say**

**Is you're my everything**

**Baby**

**But every time I try**

**To say it**

**Words**

**They only complicate it**

**Baby, baby**

**Oh (x4)**

** Verse 2**

**Bree- bree: Baby**

**I'm so down for you**

**No matter what you do**

**I'll be around**

**See baby**

**I've been feelin' you**

**Before I even knew**

**What feelings were about**

** Bridge**

**Kuriko: When I try**

**To explain it**

**I'll be sounding all crazy**

**The words don't**

**Ever come out right**

**I get all tongue tied**

**And twisted**

**Can't explain what**

**I'm feeling **

**(Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Blaze: Straight up**

**You got me all in**

**How could I not be**

**I sure hope you know**

**If it's even possible**

**I love you more than **

**The word love**

**Can say it**

**It's better**

**Not explaining that's why I keep**

**Saying**

**Baby I**

**( Most of the Chorus )**

**End of Ending Chorus**

**But every time I**

**Try to say it words they only**

**Complicate it ( x2)**

**Baby, baby**

**Oh (x4)**

**Baby, baby.**

**Song ended**

** Blossom's p.o.v.**

**Everybody was jumping and singing and most importantly clapping and having fun. It took a along time for the headmistress to get every body's attention. When she got every body's attention she announced " Now another band is performing, but they are only performing one song. Give a round of applause for The Corrupted Angels". 7 guys came up. I only recognized one of them. It was Ken! I was totally surprised. The leader walked to the microphone. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black belt and black pants, red and black Nikes, and a red snap-back cap that was on backwards. The others were wearing the same thing except the cap. He said" This song is called Any Kind of Guy. Have fun any enjoy" he added with a wink that made almost all the girls sigh.**

** Verse 1**

**Brick: Here I am**

**There you are**

**Why does it seem so far**

**Next to you is where I**

**Should be**

**Boomer: Something I**

**Want so bad**

**Know what's inside**

**Your head**

**Mabe I can see what**

**You see**

** Bridge**

**Butch: I gotta**

**Keep on believing**

**That everything**

**Takes time**

**I'll make up**

**Any reason **

**To make you mine**

**Beast: if**

**Your stayin'**

**Or leavin'**

**I'll follow **

**Your lead**

**So why keep**

**Pretending**

**Open your eyes**

**I can be what you need**

** Chorus**

**All: Any kind**

**Of guy you**

**Want girl**

**That's the guy**

**I'll be**

**Turn myself upside down**

**Yes I will (x2)**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**You know I'll agree**

**Turn your whole**

**World around**

**Yes I will (x2)**

**Any kind (x2)**

**Any kind**

**Of guy **

**You want girl**

**You decide**

**Change your**

**Mind**

**I will be there**

**Won't you try**

**One more time**

**Be my **

**Any kind of girl**

**You decide **

**It's alright**

**I will be there**

** Verse 2**

**Ken: You seem**

**So hard to know**

**Say goodbye**

**Say hello**

**Then you say**

**That it's time to go**

**Brad: changing**

**My point of view**

**Everyday something**

**New**

**Anything**

**To get next to you**

**Oh!**

** (Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Blade: Let me know**

**If I'm getting through**

**And making you**

**understand**

**If it's wrong**

**I'll try something**

**New**

**Don't look away**

'**Cause I'm here to stay**

**If it's a game**

**Then I'm gonna play**

** (Chorus)**

**Brick: Bring it back**

** (Chorus)**

**Blaze's p.o.v.**

**Everyone was having a good time. They were very good looks like we got competition. When they got off the secretary was walking to the microphone and said " The AGZ's need to go to the headmistress' office thank you!'**

**Me: Done!**

**Everyone: R & R! Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HI! Sorry I'm so LATE! Shout out to Anna Hollow! His or her birthday is on the 13****th****. Also known as Palm Sunday.**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday!**

**Buttercup: Can we start the story PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?**

**Me: Okay, okay. Exited are we?**

**K-Chan: Yeah, yeah. ENJOY!**

** Chapter 3 **

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

"**Come on!" Miya shouted. Whenever the girls and I get called it's usually about a spy mission. When we walked in the headmistress said "New mission ladies. FBI and CIA council room." We entered and Agent Cordova greeted us with a warm smile " Hello girls"**

**she said. Then she handed us each a file. She continued talking by sating" Now girls, if you look inside your files you'll see the band members of The Corrupted Angels. We need you ladies to keep an eye on them. We suspect something suspicious is going on between those seven. You have to be on the top of your game. There agents too, so be careful. We don't know anything yet. Good luck ladies, we believe you can do this. If you need me you know what to do. Now go and once again good luck ladies". She finished as she pushed us out the door. That was weird. Usually she doesn't have that serious of tone. When we walked out we had to go to 3****rd**** period. I ran and got to Gym just in time and snuck past everyone to the soccer field. When the coach got there he was very confused. He thought I wasn't there. Ha ha ha ha! The look on his face was priceless! We were playing soccer. My tam won of course. Then we went to a class called Cove Ops. The full title is Covert Operations , but who really wants to say that. Were going to sublevel 4. No one has ever reached there except us seven. When we walked in we saw seven more students witch surprised us. I asked Ms. Angie the headmistress that teaches this class " Who are these people?" She gave me her cold glare and said" These are the band members of The Corrupted Angels." I sighed and said "Hey ken. How are ya ? " He ran up exited hugged us and said "Good. I haven't seen you guys in so long! So the Professor sent me to make sure you guys are okay." Ms. Angie cleared her throat and we all scurried to our seats like rats. She was talking about hand grenades, but I wasn't listening I was reading Butch Jojo's file. He was the band member I was assigned to. He's good in sports, athletic, and a playboy. I think I actually saw him reading a Playboy magazine. So ironic. I meant that in a sarcastic way. At free time I saw him next to a trash can smoking. I walked up and said "Hey black lungs, stop smoking. You're making your lungs blacker, and smaller." He chuckled and said " Tell that to someone who cares, Sunshine." ;). He winked at me! I turned and was walking away when he grabbed my hand and said" Why don't you stay and smoke with me sunshine?". I turned around and said" My name is Kaoru and I don't smoke jacka**". He said" So why did you tell me to stop smoking? Is Kaoru-chan worried about young, attractive moi ?(Me?)." I literally and mentally gagged. I mumbled "Conceited". He put out his cigarette, threw it in the trash, and pulled me so my back was against his chest. I tried to get out of his grasp , but it was too strong of a hold. He whispered in my ear " You're a feisty one, aren't ya ? I like you". I said "Your breath smells like tobacco". He asked "You think I care?" and he loosened his grip. I replied " I already know you don't, but the teachers do. So I suggest you let go of me, throw the lighter and cigarettes away, brush your teeth, change your clothes , and never buy cigarettes and a lighter ever again". He bargained " Okay if you go on a date with me". I said" UGH! Fine! Just let go ". He let go and said "See you tonight" and walked away.**

**Me: Done**

**Blade: Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Announcement 1! Stopping my first story until I get caught up on this one.**

**Butch: (Sarcasm) How could you do this to your loyal readers?**

**Me: Stop with the sarcasm , and my loyal readers will understand.**

**Momo: Pink Rose is right.**

**Me: ( Baby voice) K-CHAN can you pweasssse do the diacwamier?**

**Kaoru: UGH FINE! Blaze doesn't own us, RRBZ, and the songs in both stories, she owns the OC's and the story.**

**Me: ( Regular voice) Arigato! ( Thank you!)**

**Brick: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 4 **

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

**I can't believe I agreed to do this! I'm wearing a stupid Dark green dress that barely covers my ass and hugges my curves. My friends made me wear it literally, they had to force me into that thing. I'm wearing black high heels witch I hate, and dark green jewelry. They did my makeup. It was really hard to compromise , but we agreed on black eyeliner, lime green eyeshowdow, and lipgloss. Also did my hair. My hair is in a low ponytail. When I went to the parking lot I didn't see him. Suddenly, some wrapped their arms around my waist. I said" Butch, get your arms off my waist." He whispered in my ear" What's the fun in that?" He let go after he said that. I said" Thank you" with a smile. He looked at my outfit and grinned. He walked to a motorcycle. He got on and held out a hand to help me climb on. I soon as I got on he put his key in the ignition, and turned it. The motorcycle started. He said " Put on your helmet and hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his waist. I trying to search for any weapons and didn't find anything. When we arrived to the place I found out it was a bar. YAY! Note the sarcasm. He actually got let in! I'm nervous. He literally had to push me inside. The neon lights were flashing everywhere. The music was way too loud. I don't know how he found out about this place, and I REALLY don't want to know. He yelled over the music " WANT SOME SODA!" I nodded. He got me a Pepsi! YUM! My favorite soda. After that he pulled me onto the dance floor. I was having a blast. I have to admit it was fun. Butch made me go on stage and sing the song 'Smile' by Avril lavinge. I got up, grabbed the microphone and was singing :**

** Verse 1 **

**Buttercup: you know**

**That I'm a crazy b**ch**

**I do what I want**

**When I feel like it**

**All I wanna do**

**Is lose control**

**Oh oh**

**But you don't really**

**Give a s**t**

**You go with it**

**Go with it**

**Go with it**

**Cos you f***ing**

**Crazy rock 'n' roll**

**Bridge**

**You said hey**

**What's your name**

**It took one look**

**And now were not the same**

**Yeah you said hey**

**Since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

** Chorus**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday**

**And everything**

**Has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around **

**And suddenly**

**You're all I need**

**The reason why**

**I-I-I **

**I smile**

** Verse 2**

**Last night I blacked**

**Out I think**

**What did ya**

**What did ya**

**Put in my drink**

**I remember **

**Making out **

**And then**

**Oh oh**

**I woke up with**

**A new tattoo**

**You name**

**Was on me**

**And my name**

**Was on you**

**I would do it**

**All over again**

** ( Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**You know that**

**I'm a crazy b**ch**

**I do what I want **

**When I feel like it**

**All I wanna do **

**Is lose control (x2)**

** (Chorus) **

**Song Ended**

**Apparently I was good at singing. When I got off the stage he said" You were great." I blushed and said " Thanks". He smirked and said " Awww. Is kaoru blushing? That's so cute." I smiled and said " Jacka**." We got back to the school. Said bye. I walked to my dorm wondering why I blushed. As soon as I was in my room I changed into pj's and slippers. I got under the covers and fell asleep.**

**Me :DONE! Ta-dah**

**Miya: Good ending.**

**Me: Arigato! (Thank you!)**

**Momo: See ya next chapter!**

**Everyone: R & R! Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Easter Special!

**Me: Welcome!**

**Momo: This an Easter special! YAY!**

**K-Chan: ( Sarcastic) Yeah. Yay.**

**Me: Stop it. Or I will let Butch do more than kiss you in the story.( Evil grin) **

**K-Chan: Understood!**

**Me :Good **

**Butch: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 8**

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

**Tonight is the Easter ball. YAY! Note the sarcasm. I could not be less happy. The school has a ball for every holiday! I'm not kidding. My sisters took me shopping and made me get a lime green sparkly, gown. It had spaghetti straps, and it was full-length. Butch made me go to the ball with him. **

** At the ball **

**We were dancing and having fun when 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift came on. He pulled me close and we started ballroom dancing. At the end of the song he leaned in and we kissed.**

**Me: Sorry it's so short. I had to get the chapter done. I was slacking off. So sorry.**

**K-Chan: Thank you for making it short.**

**Me: Don't get exited. To make up for it being short my next chapter I will try to type 5 pages of the story. **

**K-Chan: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome. Well I got a lot of typing to do .YAY!**

**Momo: Well, ENJOY!**

**Me: Also I don't own what I haven't owned in the past.**

** Chapter 6**

Blossom's p.o.v.

It's been a week since the Easter ball. Tonight were having a princess themed sleepover! YAY! I can't wait!

Tonight…

Miya, Bree, Blaze, Kuriko, Belle, and I along with some friend's were dressed up like princess'. Miya was dressed like Rapunzel, Bree was dressed like Jasmine, Blaze was dressed like Mulan, Kuriko was dressed like Belle (Beauty and the beast), Belle was dressed like Snow white, Janie one of our friends looked exactly like Aroura(Sleeping Beauty), Kate looked like Cinderella, and I was dressed like Ariel. Buttercup didn't dress up. Anyway we were talking as usual, When Buttercup stated singing:

** Verse 1**

**Buttercup: Why does every princess**

**Need to have a prince**

**It's the same old story**

**But I'm just not convinced**

**Why keep on assuming**

**Men will save the day**

**I can be the hero**

**And do it my own way**

** Bridge**

**Buttercup: Why be**

**Confined to be hiding**

**Behind true love enough**

** Chorus:**

**Buttercup: I'm who I am**

**I don't need a man**

** Verse 2**

She pointed to all of us one at a time except Blaze (Mulan), and Miya (Repunzel).

Pointed to Belle (Snow White) and sang:

**K-Chan: You got slipped a roofie**

She pointed to Bree (Jasmine) and sang:

**You fell for a cheat**

She pointed to Kate (Cinderella) and sang:

**You got really lucky**

**That you've got tiny feet**

She pointed to Kuriko (Belle) and sang:

**You've got **

**Stockholm syndrome**

She pointed to Janie (Aroura) and sang:

**You're a**

**Spoiled brat**

Finally,She pointed to Blossom (Ariel) and sang:

**You had special talents**

**But gave them up**

**Like that**

** Bridge**

**Why be **

**Confined to be hiding**

**Behind**

**True love**

**Enough**

** Chorus:**

**Please understand**

**You don't need**

**A man**

** Verse 3**

**Kuriko: When**

**You're in love**

**Blossom: Head**

**Over fin**

**Kate & Belle:**

**Nothing else matters**

**Nothing but him**

**Kuriko &Belle:**

**Follow you're**

**Dreams**

**Odd as that seems**

**To be**

**Bree &Janie: When you're**

**In love life is a song**

**Janie: All happy endings**

**Never go wrong**

**Blossom: 'Cept**

**When they do**

**Janie: Sadly**

**That's true**

**Blossom & Janie: **

**Who knew**

**Kuriko: I dreamed**

**Of daring quests**

**Blossom: Seeing the**

**World from east**

**To weast**

**Kate: Instead**

**We just in inside**

**Janie: Stuck in**

**This princess**

**Stereotype**

**K-Chan: But**

**Now's our time**

**Let them know**

**They were wrong**

**We are strong**

**Let it show**

**Let it go**

**All: why**

**Does every princess**

**Need to have a prince**

**It's the same old story**

**But I'm just not convinced**

**Why keep on assuming**

**Men will save the day**

**We can be the herod**

**And do it our own**

**Way**

** Bridge**

**K-Chan & Belle:**

**Why be confined**

**To be hiding **

**Behind true love**

** Chorus**

**K-Chan: I'm who I am**

**I don't need a **

**All: MAN!**

**Song Ended**

** Miya p.o.v**

We burst out laughing after that. That song was fun to sing. Even though Blaze and I only sang very little. It was still fun. After that, We watched **The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.** It was a good movie. The last official agenda of the night was playing a came called **Graveyard. **Blaze won. She always wins. She's the stealthiest of us all. That's a reason why she's at this school. Also the **CIA **and **FBI** sent here because she has to be stationed here for the rest of her education. She also has to stay here. Buttercup just asked us" Why don't we explore the school to find any secret passages? This is a school for spies after all." We all nodded our heads in agreement. I was nervous. What if we get caught? What will happen? These questions and many more were swirling in my head. After we got in the corridors, I was beyond scared. I was terrified. So, to calm myself down I started singing my favorite song:

** Chorus**

**Miya:**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**The world is in**

**Your hand**

**But I will fight**

**Until the end**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**Don't follow your**

**Command**

**But I will fight**

**And I will stand**

** Verse 1**

**When darkness falls**

**Pain is all**

**The angel of darkness**

**Will leave behind**

**And I will fight**

**When love is lost**

**Beauty and light**

**Have vanished**

**From the garden**

**Of delight**

** Bridge**

**The dreams are gone**

**Midnight has come**

**The darkness is**

**Our new kingdom**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 2**

**Hunt goes on**

**Deep in the night**

**Time to pray**

**Down on your knees**

**You can't hide**

**From thee eternal light**

**Until my last breath**

**I will fight (x4)**

**Now realize**

**The stars they've**

**Died**

**Darkness has fallen**

**In paradise**

** Bridge**

**But we'll be strong**

**And we will fight**

**Against the creatures**

**Of the night**

** (Chorus)**

**Song Ended**

Blaze's p.o.v.

Apparently, Miya was scared because she was singing 'Angel of Darkness'. I wouldn't blame her for being scared, I was frightened myself. Kaoru motioned for us to come over there. When we reached there, there was a small door we didn't notice before. It was hidden under a blanket of Agent Angie Ally. The founder of Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. That's right, this school. She had an amazing life. She was an official spy at the age of 25 in 1994. She was the youngest spy at that time. When she turned 51, she dedicated the rest of her life to train young people to become officials spies at the **CIA **and** FBI.** before she died she had a child and she inherited the school. Every generation of the Ally's inherited the school from their mothers. All their first names were Angie so, They didn't have to change the title every year. We all crawled in the small door. It leaded us to the boys side of the school. We couldn't spy on the boys because school was about to start soon. It was 1 a.m. We only had 5 hours to sleep. So, we went back to the dorm, got in our sleeping bags, and went to sleep.

**Me: DONE! I wrote six pages instead I'm so proud of myself.**

**K-Chan: Sorry she took so long. She was practicing for a concert she finished. Also honors homework kept getting in her way.**

**Blossom: Anyway, She REALLY needs your opinion about her fanfics. 1. Finished the other fanfic first then continue this one. 2. Catch up on this one them continue with both fanfics. Or working on them at the same time.**

**Miya: Post opinion on review page or PM her.**

**K-Chan: R & R**

**Everyone: SAYONARA! (BYE!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**MUST READ!**

**I need people to create villians for both stories. The Description of the villan(s) must include the following:**

**Name and maybe nicknames**

**Hair**

**Age**

**Height**

**Eyes**

**Fav. Color**

**Powers**

**Style**

**Back-story**

**And other information. Basically, it looks like my descriptions. I will PM you if you win and give you a Fake digital cookie. Any flavor you want! **

** I named this a chapter because I don't like my chapters being messed up with what number the posting is. You're probably confused, so I'll explain. The number that is next to the chapter like this:**

**5. Chapter 5.**

**I don't want it to look like this:**

**5. Chapter 4.**

**It confuses me sometimes. So that's why this is named a chapter. Well, Sayonara! (Bye!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Welcome back! Thank you mlplover333 for the villain!**

**K-Chan: Yes thanks for- (Butch covers her mouth again.)**

**Butch and me: STOP THAT! (Uncovers her mouth)**

**K-Chan: (Laughing) Sorry! Couldn't resist.**

**Mystery Person: Blaze doesn't own me, The PPGZ,RRBZ, or the songs. She only owns what she has always owned. -_-**

**Me: Arigato! ( Thank you!) - - - - - -(Thought you gonna find out the name did ya hahaha!)**

**Miya: Sorry for her immaturity. B-Chan it's not nice to tease the viewers like that!**

**Kuriko and Ken: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 8**

**Kuriko's p.o.v.**

**I'm so tired! I only got 5 hours of sleep! ( Yawn). I heard my sis Momo ask " How are you bed head?" I yelled "YOU SHOULD TALK! LOOK AT YOUR HEAD!" We started arguing until Miya yelled" STOP FIGHTING NOW!" We imminently shut up. It's scary when Miya yells, especially since she doesn't yell often. "Sorry" we both muttered. Miya smiled and went back to her happy go-lucky self "Good. Now I'm going to wake up Butters" : D. We heard the door shut and we both sighed, She is gonna scream in 3. . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"! We rushed to the door and burst in. We saw Miya laying on the ground with terrified eyes and K-Chan being held back by Blaze and Bunny. K-Chan was in her Powered Buttercup outfit, and blazing mad. Hahaha! Get it! Hahaha! Oh too funny. We managed to pry K-Chan away from Miya. It took a LOT of effort. After that we changed.**

** 15 minutes later …**

**Bunny's p.o.v.**

**We all changed and went to the living room. I was wearing my favorite purple top with a bunny on it and it had in big, sparkly, black letters " Can I have a Bunny?". I bought because I liked it and I also had on violet ripped skinny jeans, and Light purple Convers on because it matched the compact on my belt. Kuriko Had on her dark Orange skirt with a white boarder on the bottom her skirt, and her light orange button up blouse with a cute mini-jacket that was supposed to go with the uniform she was wearing. Blossom and blaze were wearing the uniforms too, only Blossom's was hot-pink and Blaze's was a baby pink. Blaze had pink 3 inch heels on and was walking perfectly fine! Kuriko and blossom had socks with frills on the top and black Maryjanes. Kaoru was wearing Lime green shorts and the rest o the uniform, she also added a black tie that had her name in Lime green graffiti. Miya is wearing a light blue miniskirt and t-shirt that hugged her curves, and a navy blue purse . She was wearing a necklace made out of diamonds and sapphires. She also had a golden charm bracelet with blue charms. Belle had a white t-shirt that said in black " Who's ready to PARTY?", a black mini-skirt , and white 1 inch heels. The headmistress' voice came on the intercom and said" All students head down to the auditorium now. We have a new student. Treat him with respect like everyone else, or you will get DETENTION! Thank you, that will be all." We all shrugged our shoulders and walked down to the auditorium.**

** 5 minutes later…**

** Miya's p.o.v.**

**We were almost at the auditorium when Miss Heather the music teacher said " Hello ladies, I know this is last minute ,but the performers got sick and won't be able to perform and greet the new student. Could you girls do it please?" Miss Heather has platinum blonde hair, brown eyes. She was wearing a light Pink pencil skirt, light green button up blouse, a business-looking light purple striped jacket, and light orange flats. It sound like it looks ugly, but actually it looks professional. Being the politest I spoke up and said " Sure." She replied "Good. Now we would like you to sing you debut song 'Genie' according to our information, that's one o his favorite songs. Now here are the outfits. Good luck, ladies" she said and walked away. The outfits were white shorts that were mid-thigh, gold shirt that said in Black " The AGZ's", and 2 inch heels. The hell were in our respective colors. We also had a black mini-jacket. **

** 3 minutes later…**

** Kaoru's p.o.v.**

**We got there, changed in the dressing rooms, and were waiting backstage when we heard Miss Heather say "Thank you for coming, now before we get started we have a very special performance. Give a round of applause for the AGZ's singing there debut song 'Genie'." We walked up on stage as she walked off. The song started and we sang:**

** No one's p.o.v.**

** Verse 1**

**Buttercup: Tell me your wish**

**Tell me that small dream**

**You have within you**

**Blaze: Draw that ideal person**

**You have inside you head**

**And then look at me**

**I'm your genie**

**Your dream**

**Your genie**

**Blossom: Get in your dream car**

**And speed off**

**You're sitting next to me**

**Just throw everything**

**Into my guidance**

**Bubbles: Even if**

**Your overwhelmed heart**

**Wants to explode**

**Even if it all flies away**

**In the wind**

**Right now**

**At this moment**

**The world is yours.**

** Bridge**

**All: That's right**

**I love you**

**You can always**

**Believe in me**

**Dreams**

**Passions**

**I want to**

**Give them all to you **

**I want to make your wishes**

**Come true**

**Your goddess**

**Of fortune**

** Chorus**

**All: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I'm genie**

**For you boy**

**Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I'm genie **

**For your wish**

**Tell me **

**Your wish**

**I'm genie**

**For your dream**

**Tell it only to me**

**I'm genie**

**For your world**

** Verse 2**

**Kuriko: Tell me**

**Your wish!**

**Aren't you tired**

**Of the boring days?**

**Belle: Have you**

**Become buried by**

**Your ordinary life?**

**Now stop and wake up**

**You're my superstar**

**shining star**

**Superstar**

**Bunny: Surrender your body**

**To the beating of your heart**

**Trembling like a Harley**

**Now this world**

**Is simply your**

**Stage**

**Buttercup: A wave**

**Of cheers in my heart**

**Your body temperature**

**I'm your path**

**Forever your biggest fan**

** (Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**All: Whoo!**

**Blaze: Dj**

**Put it back on**

** Ending Bridge**

**All: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I love you**

**You're my music**

**I love you**

**You're my joy**

**(Blossom: Tell me**

**You're fantasy**

**Without holding back**

**I'll show you the**

**Genie's path)**

**All: I love you**

**I want to become**

**Your luck**

**(Miya: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**Without holding back**

**I your genie**

**Will grant them)**

** (Chorus) (x2)**

** Song ended**

** Blaze's(Mine) p.o.v.**

**We were done singing we bowed while cheers erupt from the other students. Miss Heather said "All right, now settle down ladies and gentlemen." The students quieted down. Miss Heather continued "Thank you. Now as you know, we have a new student. The new student's name is Silver. Please be nice to him, or you know what happens. Silver, please come up here." Then a guy with hair like K-Chan's, hazel eyes. He was 5 ft. 6. He was wearing a silver colored t-shirt with a black untied tie, white jeans, black leather jacket, and silver Nikes that look really expensive. I could tell his style is good boy gone bad. Miss Heather said to Silver "Now why don't you tell us something about yourself." He nodded, toke the micro phone and said "Well, I'm one of Kaoru's cousin's, my favorite color is well, silver, and I'm 19." He said and handed the microphone back to Miss Heather. She said" Thank you Silver, You may go sit back down". He nodded and sat down**

**Me: Done! Also the song. Those are the English lyrics of the k-pop song 'Genie' By Girls Generation or in Korea Snsd.**

**PPGZ and RRBZ: WHAT! AWWW!**

**Me: Oh! Stop whining like babies! I neeed to catch up on the stories. Anyway, R & R**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Welcome back! **

**K-Chan: Yea, anyway, Blaze dose not own what she hasn't owned in the past -_-**

**Silver: Yea, just to make this clear Blaze aka the author does not own me.**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) Kaoru for doing the disclaimer and Silver for making that clear.**

**Everyone: ENJOY! **

_** Chapter 9**_

_** Silver's p.o.v.**_

I am walking out of the auditorium thinking about how to destroy the _**PPGZ.**_ When I see my cousin K-Chan. I walked up to her and her friends and said "Hi cousin." She replied "Hi Silver! These are my friends Momoko aka Momo, Miyako aka Miya, Belle aka Angel, Kuriko aka Sugar Girl, and last but defiantly not least Blaze aka Pink Rose." She said as she pointed to them. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Hi. Nice to meet you too." They replied at the exact same time. I thought that was weird and cool. I said " Well, I would love to stay and chat ,but I have to find my dorm." Kaoru nodded and said " Okay. Bye silver." and hugged me, then turned to her friend and started to talk to them. Me and K-Chan have been since we were 3 years old.

_**Flashback**_

_**No One's p.o.v.**_

A little boy who was 3 years old and had hazel eyes brown hair that went down to his neck was playing with a ball in front of a light blue 2 story house. He was wearing a lightweight silver jacket with a white shirt and jeans with silver and white Nikes. A car that was a forest green pulled into the driveway of the light blue house. The little boy was curious. A little girl who was also 3 years old unbuckled her seatbelt and after a few tries finally pushed open the car door and jumped down from the car. She had shiny black hair that was in a ponytail that reached her shoulders, very light lime green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing a light green t-shirt, black shorts that reached her knees, black socks with a dark green Nike swoosh on them and went to her lower calf's, and light brown boots. Next came a women that looked 25 stepped out of the car. The women was wearing a green sundress with sakura designs on it that went to her ankles, and pink wedged sandals. The women had shiny black hair like the little girl, dark green eyes. The woman and the little girl walked to the door of the light blue house. The door was a paper white color. The girl knocked on the door lightly. The mom of the little boy answered the door. The mom of the little boy was wearing white tank top, white denim shorts that went to her lower thigh, and black wedged sandals. The mom of the boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes said to the women with the little girl "Oh, Kathy you're here! How are you?" The women identified as Kathy said " I'm good. How are you Patricia?" The mom who is now identified as Patricia said "I'm good. It's so nice to see you." The women hugged before Patricia said to the little boy who was standing in the yard looking as confused as the little girl " Silver, Come here please. I would like to introduce to some people. The little boy now known as Silver responded "Okay mom. I'll be right there." As he ran towards the house. When he was there Patricia said " Now son, this is Mrs. Matsubara," Patricia said gesturing to Kathy. " and this is Kaoru Matsubara. The Daughter of Mrs. Matsubara." She said gesturing to the little girl his age. He said " Hi Mrs. Matsubara and Kaoru." Kathy said "Please, call me Kathy." He nodded. Then the little girl now known as Kaoru said in a shy and slightly confuse voice While coming out from behind her mom "Mommy, Who are these people? Also who is Cathy?" Her Mom giggled and said " Sweetie, this is Miss Hojo and Silver. Silver is the same age as you. His birthday is only one month earlier than yours." Kaoru said cheerfully with her eyes twinkling "Hi! Nice to meet you!" ( Quick A/N: Just to let you know the moms were friends since high school ,Freshman year when they meet and instantly became friends. They e-mailed each other when silver, Dai (Kaoru's older brother),Kaoru, and Shou (Kaoru's younger brother who isn't even born yet.) were born.) She smiled brightly at them like her mom. Mrs. Hojo and silver smiled just as brightly at them. Patricia said "Come on, Let's go inside. Silver would you please show Kaoru around?" "Hai. (Yes.)" Silver responded and they walked inside. Silver showed Kaoru around then, they had lunch and they went to go play soccer outside. After they were done playing soccer Silver asked "Hey K-Chan, do you want to be friends?" She smiled brightly again and said "Alright! Let's be BFF'S. He said "Pinkie promise?" "Pinky promise." She said as they locked pinkies and pinkie promised.

_**End of flashback**_

_** Silver's p.o.v.**_

I smiled at the memory of how I met my cousin. We never broke that pinkie promise. Not even when I moved to Japan. My mom passed away when I was six. That's why I had to move I stayed with my grandma. We moved back just this year. I took a deep breath in front of my dorm room unlocked the door and went in.

**Me: Done**

**Silver: Nice job!**

**Me: Arigato.(Thank you.)**

**K-Chan: Why was this whole chapter basically just a flashback?**

**Me: (Demon voice) HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DON'T QUESTION ME!**

**K-Chan: OKAY! Sorry! Geez, how much sugar did you have today?**

**Me : (Normal voice) A lot.**

**Momo: That makes sense.**

**Brick: Anyway, you better R & R or else Silver will haunt you dreams and nightmares.**

**Silver: He's not joking. I actually will and I'll do it with pleasure.**

**Miya: (Sweat drops) Blaze, we better end this before things get out of hand.**

**Me: (Sweat drops) I agree.**

**Everyone :SAYONARA! (BYE!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey, Peeps.**

**K-Chan: Yea, Hi whateves**

**Momo: ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 10**_

_** Kaoru's p.o.v.**_

After Silver left we kept talking like normal. Halfway through a conversation about clothes which a tuned out I saw a poster for talent show signups. It said:

** TALENT SHOW TRYOUTS!**

_ Into singing, dancing, have a band, or talented at something else?_

_ Tryout for the Miss Angie's Talent Show!_

**See Miss Haley in room 905 in building 3 to try out.**

I said "Girls, look there having talent show tryouts. We should enter." They nodded. So we went to go see Miss Haley. When we got there, we saw a lot of students. Then Himeko and six other girls came up to us. The other six girls looked just like us! Only they all dressed like sluts and strippers. Himeko said " Hey, hope you're ready to be crushed by my group. This is Berserk, Brute, Brat, Bitter, Bossy, and Kat. Be prepared to lose." Then they walked away. Miss Haley said " The band 'I'm better' please get on the stage." Himeko's band came up. Himeko said " We are gonna sing 'Lil. Miss Swagger'". Then the song started.

Verse 1

Himeko: Ayo

You hear me

You feel me

Now when you see me

Your near me

Berserk: You see

My swagger so clearly

Got all the boys actin' silly

Brat: And not I'm

Hotter than chili

Like Obama and Hilly

Brute: chip track

And I kill it

I'm here getting my milli

Bridge

Bitter: hey (x3)

Don't worry about me

Just worry about you

Bossy: hey (x3)

O

Well you think you

Know me

Well what you wanna do

Kat: I'm a boss

I don't walk through the door

I stomp though the door

Himeko: Make 'em say

Oh no

She didn't

Look at shawty get it

Berserk: Mind on my money

So you know that I'm a business

Brat: I see 'em jockin'

But you know I ain't stoppin'

Brute: pull out my lip gloss

Got it on and poppin'

Bitter: Loose hoody

But my jeans stay fitted

Bossy: learned the game

From my daddy

So you know I'm about

To get it

Chorus

All: Lil miss swagger (x2)

This girl is independent

So you know you can't have her

Lil miss swagger (x2)

Steady got em chasing for her

Too bad you can't catch her

Lil miss swagger (x2)

This girl is independent

So you know you can't have her

Lil miss swagger (x2)

Steady got em chasing for her

Too bad you can't catch her

Verse 2

Kat: I'm a boos

I don't walk through the scene

I stomp through the scene

Himeko: Reco-

Recognize me

Hi haters

Bye haters

Berserk: I'm a baller

See you later

Bridge

Brat: Money can't buy me

Brute: Shawty is a dimepiece

Bitter: I'm not the flavor of the week

Bossy: So no you can't try me

Kat: You trippin'

Got me twisted

Himeko: I might be young

But I'm all about my business

(Chorus)

Verse 3

Berserk: What you gonna do

When I walk in the room

Brat: Better recognize the boss chick

When I come through

Brute: Himeko

Young money

The boys wanna see me

Bitter: the girls wanna be me

Cause my swaggers so breezy

Bossy: watcha (x2)

Gonna do

When I walk through the room

Kat: Better recognize the boss chick

When I come through

Himeko: Himeko

Young money

The boys wanna see me

Berserk: the girls wanna be me

Cause my swaggers so breezy

Brat: you hear me

You feel me

Now when you see me

Your near me

Brute: See my swagger so clearly

Got all the boys actin' silly

Bitter: And now I'm hotter than chili

Like Obama and Hilly

Bossy: Chip track

I kill it

I'm here getting my milli

Kat: hey(x3)

Don't worry about me

Just worry about you

Himeko: Hey (x3)

Well you think you know me

We'll what you wanna do

(Chorus)

Verse 4

Berserk: Break it down

Wait a minute

Brat: check the charts

I'm winnin'

Brute: See me on T.V.

Watch me on movies

Bitter: ya girl

Austin powers (Seen all the movies!)

Bossy: Cause my swaggers so groovy

Kat: wait a minute

Wait a minute

Himeko: Break it down

Hollywood dream music

Ha ha peace

Song ended

That was horrible! They were totally of sync and key! They thought they were good. My brothers could do better than them and my brothers sound like dying fish when they sing. Some people clapped to make them feel happy. We were trying to hold back laughing. They were that that bad. A few other kids went on. A band called 'The Superstar Rock' sang 'When I Grow Up' by The Pussycat Dolls. They were good. Miss Haley said over a microphone " The Corrupted Angels come up on the stage." They came up. They are the Actual threat. We better be on our guard. Also, we have to watch them carefully. I don't trust them. Neither does the** FBI **or the **CIA. **Anyway before I star ranting about they can't be trusted, the song started.

Chorus

Boomer: Baby you know that I miss you

I wanna get with you

But tonight I cannot baby girl

And that's the issue

Girl you know I miss you

I just wanna kiss you

Ken: But I can't right now

So baby kiss me thru the phone

(Kiss me thru the phone)

I'll see you later on…

Kiss me thru the phone

(Kiss me thru the phone)

See you when I get home

Verse 1

Butch: Baby

I know that you like me

You me future wifey

Butchie- boy tell 'em yeah

You could be my bonnie

I could be your clyde

You could be my wife

Beast: text me

Call me

I need you in my life yeah

All that

Everyday I need ya

And Everytime I see ya

My feelings get deeper

I miss ya (x2)

I really wanna kiss ya

But I can't

Brick: six -seven- eight

Triple nine- eight- two

One- two

(678)-999-8212

(Chorus)

Verse 2

Blade: baby I've been thinking lately

So much about ya

Everything about ya

I like it

I love it

Kissing you in public

Thinking nothing of it

Roses by the dozen

Talking on the phone

Brad: Baby you so sexy

Your voice is so lovely

I love your complexion

I miss ya (x3)

I really wanna kiss ya

But I can't

Brick: six- seven- eight

Triple nine eight- two

One- two

(678)-999-8212

(Chorus)

Bridge

Butch: She call me phone like

(Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da…)

We talk on the phone like

(Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da)

We taking pics like

( Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da )

She dial me number like

( Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da )

Brick: six seven eight

Triple nine eight two

One two

(678)-999-8212

(Chorus)

Song Ended

**Me: Done. Next part coming up! Songs: Lil Miss Swagger Cymphonique, and Kiss me thru the Phone Soulja boy and Sammie .**

**K-Chan: So, this is a two-part like chapters 15 and 16 of fanfic 1 aka story 1.**

**Me: Hai (Yes)**

**Momo: Well, R & R**

**Silver: Or else I'll haunt your dreams and nightmares.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Momo: Why do you work on chapters everyday?**

**Me: To finish faster. I know how impatient people are. I am one of those impatient peope.**

**K-Chan: Blaze doesn't own anything she hasn't owned before,**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) K-Chan**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 11**_

_** Kaoru's p.o.v.**_

** Song Ended**

All our mouths dropped. They were amazing! We have a lot of competition. Luckily, we might be better than them. Then Miss Haley said "The AGZ's please come up on the stage. Okay, time to shine. I took a deep breath. The song came on:

_** Verse 1**_

_**Me: I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take**_

_**Caution when it comes to love**_

_**I did I did**_

_**You were strong **_

_**And I was not**_

_**My illusion**_

_**My mistake**_

_**I was careless**_

_**I forgot**_

_**I did**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Blaze: And now when all is done**_

_**There is nothing to say**_

_**You have gone**_

_**Blossom: And so carelessly**_

_**You have won**_

_**You go ahead tell them**_

_** Beginning Chorus**_

**All: Tell them**

**All I know now**

**Shout it from the rooftops**

**Write it on the skyline**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped**

**Would be**

**Impossible (x4)**

** Verse 2**

_**Bubbles:**_

**Falling out of love is hard**

**Falling for betrayal is worse**

**Broken trust and broken hearts**

**I know (x2)**

**Kuriko: Thinking all you need**

**Is there**

**Building faith on love and words**

_**Belle: Empty promises will wear**_

_**I know (x2)**_

** (Bridge)**

** Chorus**

**All:**

**Tell them**

**All I know now**

**Shout it from the rooftops**

**Write it on the skyline**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped**

**Would be**

**Impossible (x8)**

** Verse 3**

Bunny: Ooh impossible

Yeah Yeah

I remember years ago

_**Blaze: Someone told me**_

_**I should take caution**_

_**When it comes to love**_

_**I did**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Me: I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take **_

_**Caution when it comes to love**_

_**I did**_

**Song Ended**

People were clapping very loudly. I'm not surprised though. A lot of record companied keep offering us a record deal, but we keep declining them. Big shocker. Note the sarcasm. We stepped down from the stage. After a few more people we were all told to line up on the stage. "Now, the people going on to the next round are 'I'm Better', 'The Superstar Rock', 'Always A party', 'The Corrupted Angels', and 'The AGZ's'." Some people were crying. Always a party sang 'In My Head' By Jason Derulo. The people who were crying, where the other bands that didn't make it. I can't believe Himeko's band made it to the next round! They were Horrible! We left the room.

5 Hours Later…

I was watching Blue Exorcist (Don't own the Anime or manga.) Episode 14 I think. The episode where Rin, Shiemi, Izumo, and the others go on the camping trip. It left me with a cliffhanger of Rin being caught in a giant moths grasp. I hate cliffhangers.

**Me: Done! Song: Nightcore Impossible**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hi!**

**K-Chan: hey.**

**Momo: Blaze doesn't own us, RRBZ, and the songs.**

**Me: Arigato! (Thank you!)**

**Miya: Do we have to do the disclaimer every chapter?**

**Me: I don't know, but I don't think so, but we should do the disclaimer every once in a while just to remind them.**

**Silver: She doesn't own me.**

**Me: Hai (yes) arigato Silver.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 12**_

_** Kaoru's p.o.v.**_

_I am so sleepy. I just came back from running 20 laps around the gigantic track. When I came back to my dorm, it was 6:00 am! I didn't get any sleep! When I noticed this, I started coughing and sneezing, pretending I was sick so I could stay in and get some sleep. Miya was the first to rush over to me because she's the sweetest of us all and she is very cautious. She practically shouted "OMG K-CHAN! Are you okay? Are you sick?" I nodded. Momo sighed and said "Okay, Kaoru, Go lay down in your bed and get some sleep." I nodded and went to my room. After I was in my room I changed into my dark green oversized pj top and dark green warm pj pants that have the Grinch all over them. I turned on my ipod and Put on one of my favorite songs 'Hollaback Girl' and started to sing._

_** Beginning Chorus**_

_**Me: uh huh**_

_**This my s**t**_

_**All the girl's **_

_**Stop your feet like this**_

_**Few times I've**_

_**Been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna**_

_**Happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**Few time I've **_

_**Been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna**_

_**Happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no **_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Oooh this my s**t (x4)**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**I heard that you were talkin' s**t**_

_**And you didn't think that I hear it**_

_**People hearin' talking like that**_

_**Gettin' everybody fired up**_

_**So I'm ready to attack**_

_**Gonna lead the pack**_

_**Gonna get a touchdown**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**That's right **_

_**Put your pom-poms down**_

_**Gettin' everybody fired up**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Few times I've**_

_**Been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna**_

_**Happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**I ain't no **_

_**Hollaback Girl( x2)**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Verse2**_

_**So that's right dude**_

_**Meet me at the bleachers**_

_**No principals no student-teachers**_

_**Both of us wanna be the winner**_

_**But there can only be one**_

_**So I'm gonna fight**_

_**Gonna give it my all**_

_**Gonna make you fall**_

_**Gonna sock it to you**_

_**That's right**_

_**I'm the last one standing**_

_**And another one bites the dust**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Let me hear you say**_

_**This s**t is bananas**_

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**_

_**This s**t is bananas**_

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S (x2)**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Song Ended**_

_**After singing the song, I yawned and fell asleep.**_

_**K-Chan's Dream…**_

_I'm in a rainforest wearing a top with no sleeves that looks like it's made out of Cheetah skin, paper White ripped skirt that goes to my mid-thigh, and Dark- Green flats. I was just wandering around with a bow and arrows. I looked up a coconut tree and saw a parrot. I got my bow and an arrow out, aimed at the parrot, and shot at it. It hit the parrot and the parrot came crashing to the ground like in those movies with a plane crash. I shouted " Yes!" and ran to the dead parrot. It also knocked down some coconuts. I looked around and found a tree with pineapples. Yummy! I climbed the tree and picked some pineapples. After that I went to my hut that was really well built with my own two hands. When I went in I plucked the parrot's feathers off, cut the coconut in half, and cut the pineapple up. I took the parrot to the kitchen, put it in a pan and se it on the stove to cook. Normally, I would cook it outside, but it's raining outside. Bummer. After the parrot was done cooking and cooling I cut it into pieces and took out the bones. It was delicious! I just listening to 'Picture to Burn'. It's one of my favorite country songs. I decide since it stopped raining to walk around. It's very peaceful, like always. Well, as quiet as a deserted rainforest can be. All of a sudden, I hear two voices that aren't mine. 'Who is stupid enough to come here?' I thought. I hid behind a tree. The voices got louder. One male and one female. They were fighting. Soon, I saw the two. The boy has Forest Green eyes, Black hair that's spiked. He's 6ft. 1, and he looks 18. The girl has the same colored eyes, Hair that's layered on the top. She looked 5ft. 8, and looks like she's 15. He was wearing a green shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She was wearing a short green dress that almost showed off her butt, and 5 inch heels. They were really arguing. She was practically screeching like a banshee. I'm afraid she made an avalanche. She was so loud. He was just yelling. She yelled " FORGET IT! WE'RE OVER! FIND YOUR OWN WAY OUT OF HERE! LATER, BAST**D!" and stormed off. Geesh, she pissed. I sighed a sigh of relief. He apparently heard because he asked in firm voice "Who's there?" Maybe, I shouldn't have sighed. I tried tip-toeing away. Like I said 'tried'. I accidentally stepped on a twig. He heard and started walking in my direction. I climbed a tree. When he was beneath me a tree branch fell. I squealed and he looked up, squinted his eyes and asked "Brute?" I shook my head. He said in a calm voice "Okay. My name is Butch. What is your name?" I said in a terrified voice "K-K-Kaoru." He said in a soft voice again "Nice to meet you, Kaoru. Could you please climb down from that tree?" I nodded. I started climbing down. On the last branch I jumped down. He thought I was gonna fall because I was jumping from 5 feet to the ground so, he ran and caught me. I landed in his arms bridal style. We looked into each other's eyes. He started leaning in. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I started leaning in too. We closed our eyes and we…_

_**End of Dream…**_

_I woke up shooting up straight in my bed. I looked at my surroundings and started breathing heavily. I have got to stop listening to music before I fall asleep. I have weird dreams. I looked around and saw my bedroom door was open a crack. I remember closing it all the way. I listened carefully and 'Ice Ice Baby' By Vanilla ice and someone else singing. I sneaked to my door and opened it a little more. I peered out the door. I must still be groggy because I see butch in my dorm and boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms and vice versa.( Vice versa: The other way around.) Ice Ice Baby just ended and 'Eye of the Tiger' By survivor started. He's singing along to this one too. I don't blame him for singing to this one, I like this song anyway. Anyway, I closed and rubbed my eye to make sure I was seeing clearly. I don't wear glasses like Blaze. Though her glasses really suit her, but she only wears glasses in the dorm. Her glasses are black on the front with pink and white on the sides. On the side you can't see they're pink. After I rubbed my eyes, he was still there. I only knew it was him in the first place because of his singing and I still heard his singing and his spiky hair. After the song was over he started playing Michael Jackson songs.(You should know who Michael Jackson is.) I hate to admit it, but he is a really good singer. I slowly creped out of my bedroom and tip-toed to the kitchen to where he was making something. I quietly asked "what 'cha making?" He practically jumped as he screamed. I was trying to stifle my laughing. It was so funny. He turned around and pinned me against the refrigerator. When he noticed it was me he breathed heavily and sighed ,but didn't un-pin me. He looked at me with a serious face and said "Don't scare me. When did you get up? Shouldn't you be in bed sick, coughing and sneezing?" I replied "First off, Un-pin me. Second a few minutes and third I was curious who was in the dorm and I just said that to get some sleep. I was up until 6:00 am." He chuckled. I said " I'm glad you find it amusing and all, but could you un-pin me? Wait let me rephrase that. LET ME GO!" and struggled and wriggled under his grasp to escape. No avail. He chucked again and said "I was gonna, until you yelled let me go! Now I'm not gonna. I'm gonna do this." He said as he picked me up and carried me to my door. 'Please, some body help me' I though as he carried me to my room. I was so lost in my thought I didn't notice one of his hand slide to my butt. Pervert. When I noticed it a blushed a scarlet red and shouted " HENTAI (PERVERT)!" and started hitting his chest hoping it would make him let go. Once again, no avail. He laughed and said " Try all you want, it won't change and just quit struggling." After trying a few more times I stopped. He opened the door and disappeared. Once we were inside my bedroom, he tossed me on my bed an walked out while looking from the outside. GRRR! I tried to open the door. It didn't budge. I sighed and gave up. 'Looks like I'm stuck in here' I thought. I noticed my ipod was turned off. I turned it on and listened to Ariana Grande's version of 'Love the way you lie'. She one of my favorite singers. I just love listening to different genres. For some reason. After what feels like hours he finally unlocks the door and came in with soup. He sat next to me on my bed so close I could smell his cologne. He turned to face me . When I looked up to see his face ,he was smirking. I wonder what's he up to? He moved me so I was in a sitting position. Then he picked up the spoon from the bowl and hold the spoon out in front of my mouth. I said aggravated "I can feed myself, you know." He smirked and said " Yes I know ; )" I sighed very agitated. I took the spoon and bowl from his hands. He faked looking hurt. While I was eating, he just kept staring at me. After I finished eating I asked "What?" He said " You got something on the corner of your mouth. I got it." He reached out his thumb and wiped my left corner of my mouth. I can't believe he's touching me! Like ewww. I made gagging noises. My ipod started playing 'You Belong With Me'. You got to be kidding me! He smirked his cocky, ignorant, and arrogant smirk and said " That song doesn't lie. Even the ipod can sense it". I scoffed. Yea right. I said sarcastic "Yea, suurree." His hand went to his heart and he looked at me like he was hurt and said dramatically "That really hurt. You broke my heart." I smirked and said "Aww. Poor baby." he smiled and said "Do you know what would make my broken heart mend?" I shook my head. He got really close to me and whispered in my ear with his hot breath and husky voice " A little one- on- one time with you" Then he purred "Alone." I shove him away from me and shouted "Pervert!" He chuckled and said "Thanks. I know." I'm thinking 'How can he be proud of that'. I literally shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I took a couple of deep breaths. 'A B C ' by the Jackson 5 came on a Butch started singing._

_** Verse 1**_

_**Butch: a buh buh buh buh buh (x2)**_

_**You went to school to learn, girl**_

_**Things you never never knew before**_

_**Like I before E except after C**_

_**And why 2+2 makes 4**_

_**Now (x3)**_

_**I'm gonna teach you**_

_**All about love dear**_

_**All about love**_

_**Sit yourself down**_

_**And take a seat**_

_**All you gotta do**_

_**Is repeat after me**_

_** Beginning Chorus**_

_**A B C **_

_**Easy as**_

_**1 2 3**_

_**Or simple as**_

_**Do Re Mi**_

_** 3**_

_**Baby you and me girl (x2)**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Come on**_

_**Let me love you**_

_**Just a little bit (x2)**_

_**I'm a**_

_**Going to teach you**_

_**How to sing it out**_

_**Come on (x3)**_

_**Let me show you**_

_**What it's all about **_

_**Reading, Writing**_

_**And arithmetic**_

_**Are the branches**_

_**Of a learning tree**_

_**But without those roots**_

_**Of love**_

_**Every day girl**_

_**Your education ain't complete**_

_**T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you**_

_**Show you (x2)**_

_**How to get an A(x2)**_

_**Spell 'Me' and 'you'**_

_**Listen to me baby**_

_**That's all you gotta do.**_

_** Chorus**_

_**A B C as easy as**_

_**1 2 3 or as simple as**_

_**Do Re Mi**_

_** 3**_

_**Baby you and me girl**_

_**A B C is easy like **_

_**Counting up to 3**_

_**Sing a simple melody**_

_**That's how easy love can be (x2)**_

_**Sing a simple melody**_

_**1 2 3 you and me**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Sit down girl**_

_**I think I love you**_

_**No**_

_**Get up girl **_

_**Show me what you can do**_

_**Shake it (x2)**_

_**Baby come on now**_

_**Shake it (x 2)**_

_**Baby ooo Oooh**_

_**Shake it (x2)**_

_**Baby huh**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**1 2 3 baby**_

_**A B C baby**_

_**Do Re Mi baby huh**_

_**That's how easy love can be**_

_**It's easy**_

_**It's easy like countin**_

_**Up to 3**_

_**That's how easy love can be**_

_**I'm a gonna teach you**_

_**How to sing it loud**_

_**Come on (x3)**_

_**Lemme show you**_

_**What it's all about**_

_**A B C it's easy**_

_**It's like countin**_

_**Up to 3**_

_**Sing a simple melody**_

_**That's how easy love can be**_

_**I'm a gonna teach you**_

_**How to sing it loud**_

_**Sing it loud, sing it**_

_**Go sing it (x2)**_

_**A B C it's easy as 1 2 3.**_

_Song Ended_

**Me : Done! That's a LONG song.**

**Momo: Wow. 3 days to finish.**

**Miya : It's good**

**K-Chan: It's probably worth the wait. **

**Me : Songs : Hollaback Girl Gwen Stefani, You Belong With Me Taylor Swift, and of cours Jackson 5.**

**Everyone : Sayonara! (Bye!)**


End file.
